


Deputy Jerk

by AnnaHawk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Meetings, Like so much, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dominant Shane Walsh, reader is a little shit, ridiculous decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You're running late for work and get pulled over by Deputy Walsh who turns out to be a total jerk.You keep running into him and never know how each encounter is going to end as neither of you is willing to back down. It doesn't matter that you're both clearly attracted to the other.
Relationships: Jon Bernthal/Reader, Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/Reader, Shane Walsh/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Deputy Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neatmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for this Fandom... It's been YEARS since I watched the first two seasons of TWD and had to rewatch a few episodes to get back into Shane's character. I've written Frank Castle for a year and I love him to death, so I had to try my hardest not to fall back into his way of thinking while I wrote this.  
> I wrote this for one of the first amazing people to welcome me back to tumblr when I was looking for Frank Castle/Jon Bernthal fans. It's one of the best fandoms I've ever been in.  
> So go check her [Tumblr](https://neatmonsterr.tumblr.com/), she's crazy talented and has amazing content.  
> Amaya, I hope you like the rest as much as the two first scenes I already showed you. It was so much fun writing Shane and I hope I got him just right for you ;)
> 
> FYI : I have no idea what a Barnes and Nobles looks like from the inside and I've never been to one but it was what came closest to what I was looking for compared to what we have in France.

Shit, shit, shit. You’re late to work and speeding down the road to get there faster. You should have been there already ten minutes ago and are trying to keep the amount of minutes you'll be late for to a minimum by using your lead foot on the gas. You’re not far anymore, just a few more streets and you'll be there. 

But apparently, your day isn’t just going to leave at you being late, because you suddenly hear the sirens of a police car blaring up loudly behind you and you groan in aggravation because, of course, the car is approaching yours quickly when you look in your rear view mirror. 

With no choice left to you, you hit the indicator and pull to a stop at the side of the road.

You hear the police car pull up behind you and the siren stopping before one of the doors opens.

You lean over the passenger side to get to your handbag and already get out your driving license and car documents to save as much time as possible, hoping the fine isn’t going to be too high and that you can get this over with as fast as possible. 

You turn around with a start when you hear a light tapping noise coming from the window of the driver’s side and press the button to get it down. 

You stop short in what you’re doing when you lock eyes with the deputy. Well, at least you've been stopped by one very good looking man. 

“Mornin’ Ma’m, license and car documents, please” his voice is a deep drawl and you blink a few times as you come back to yourself and hand him the documents. “I suppose you know why I stopped you” he actually states and not asks, as he goes over your documents.

You sigh deeply. “Yeah, sorry… late for work” you explain meekly but you take the moment he isn’t looking at you to glance at his beautiful mouth and then his badge. 

“Speeding isn’t necessarily gonna get you somewhere faster” Deputy Walsh throws you a pointed look from under his dark brows.

“Not if you get caught, that’s for sure” you blurt out and immediately want to hit your head on the steering wheel. Yeah, good idea to run your mouth at a police officer. 

But to your surprise, this actually results in a small quirk of his mouth.

“Yeah, well, maybe next time you should just get up when your alarm goes off for the first time instead of snoozing it every five minutes, hm?” he smirks with a raised eyebrow.

You gape at him in shocked affront. Handsome but a total jerk apparently. Only the fact that he’s actually a hundred percent correct about what happened, keeps you from shooting off at the mouth again and giving him the biting reply that’s just on the tip of your tongue.

But apparently your expression says enough for you because Deputy Walsh grins roguishly and lowers his folded forearms over the open window to lean slightly into your car.

“Oh, I think I wanna hear what you got to say” he stares at your expectantly.

You hold his gaze before replying.

“Are you going to fine me or not?” you ask levelly and cross your arms over your chest nearly defensively.

Deputy Walsh observes you for another second and then purses his mouth quickly in a thoughtful way.

“Nah, not today” he shrugs dismissively. 

“Then, I’m going to keep my thoughts to myself, if it's all the same to you” your tone is falsely sweet, as is your smile.

Walsh barks out a sharp amused laugh at your unexpected reply then licks his lips and nods his head a few times to himself, retreating from your window and handing you back your documents.

“Drive safely” you hear him say way too sarcastically as you watch him walk back to his cruiser through the side mirror. Yeah, jerk.

You sigh and start your car again, noticing the deputy is waiting for you to drive away before leaving as well. 

You end up being twenty minutes late and have to apologize to your boss for five.

It was going to be a long day.

~

Two days later, you're in your flat and listening to some music while relaxing on the couch and reading a book.

There’s suddenly some loud banging at your door, making you nearly jump off your couch in surprise and your book is sent tumbling to the floor, effectively losing your page. 

“What the fuck?” you ask yourself in annoyance. It’s ten o'clock at night. Who goes banging at doors at that time of the day… night?

Said banging comes again but it’s accompanied by a loud deep voice this time.

“King County Sheriff's department. Open the door”

Your eyebrows lift nearly off your face in confusion and surprise and you quickly walk over to the door to finally open it.

And freeze when you see who's behind it. 

“Huh, thought the name was familiar” Deputy Walsh, accompanied by another man you suppose must be his partner, rakes his eyes slowly up and down your body and you remember that you’re only wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of small boy shorts, your hair a mess from lying on it while reading. 

You scowl at him and cross your arms over your chest, like this is going to hide your slight state of undress from his sight.

“What do you want?” you can’t help the bite that comes with your question at the memory of his less than polite comments the last time you saw him and you can see the other deputy’s expression of surprise out of the corner of your eye. 

“Sorry Ma’m, but we got a noise complaint from one of your neighbors” it's the other deputy who answers you while you’re having a stare down with Walsh. 

Your eyes snap to him before you frown in confusion and then blow out a frustrated breath when you understand what's going on.

“Let me guess… Mr. Alden?” you question with a moue of exasperated annoyance.

“That’s right” it’s Deputy Walsh this time so you look back towards him. “Said your music's too loud”

You roll your eyes at the expected answer and rub your hands over your face exasperatedly. 

“That old man… I can't believe he actually called the police this time” you grouse more to yourself than to them. “He started bugging me when I told him off in front of his whole floor for yelling at the poor mailman for no reason” you laugh once sarcastically but don’t elaborate further. “He’s come knocking at my door for the smallest noise I make ever since” you explain and the other deputy nods along to your explanation while Walsh just observes you, expression closed off. “You consider my music too loud?” you ask them and wave your hand around behind you in the general direction of where the music is, really not loudly, coming from.

“We didn't really hear it before coming to your floor and even then, just a faint sound” the other deputy, you look down to his badge that says 'Grimes', admits.

“Just cut off the music, yeah? It’s past ten” you stare sharply at Walsh. It's more the curtness in his voice that makes you react so fiercely than his actual words.

“I can listen to my music for however long I want as long as I don’t bother anyone” you shoot back heatedly.

“Yeah, well, apparently you do, so put some goddamn headphones on if you want to continue so badly” he leans into your space as he leans against the door jam with a smirk and you just glare at him, ready to say something scathing again but Grimes cuts you both off.

“Shane, give it a rest will ya… Miss, could you just lower it a bit… I know it’s not loud but it would help everyone” he suggests diplomatically and you have to wrench your pissed off stare from Walsh’s annoyed one to look at him. 

“Fine… yeah, alright” you concede while taking a calming breath and then quickly walk to your coffee table to grab your phone and lower the sound from the bluetooth speaker with it. 

But when you walk back to your door, you still round on Walsh again. “See? That’s how you talk to people" you smirk sarcastically, goading him.

You see his nostrils flare in irritation, his eyes blazing with heat and you are intensely satisfied that you got under his skin that way. That he looks breathtaking like this, all intense and focused on you, might make a thrill of excitement run through you, but you won't let your attraction for him make you back down, especially when he's acting like a total dick.

He takes a step forward, clearly his own answer about to come out, but Grimes puts a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Shane" his voice is calm and it seems to stop Walsh in his tracks, although he doesn't take his eyes away from you.

You can see him run his tongue over his front teeth under his upper lip and scrunch up his nose in irritation for a second. He’s holding back, but only just and then he finally turns his head to Grimes and nods at him in understanding.

“Thank you, Miss… have a nice evenin’” Grimes tilts the hat he’s wearing up with a finger in a polite farewell and pulls at Walsh’s shoulder to make him move. 

“You too Deputy Grimes” you purposely only address Grimes to spite Walsh and give the latter a sarcastic smile while he sneers at you as he walks off backwards and gives you a slow once over again before turning.

When both men finally vanish out of sight, you slam the door shut and hope Mr. Alden hears that too. 

Damn this Shane Walsh. It's not often you want to slap someone just as hard as you want to kiss them. He has a way of saying things that grates on your nerves and just wants to make you lash out. You don’t take shit from anyone but you’re usually more in control of your reactions and more cool headed. There’s just something about that man that makes you fire up immediately, police officer or not.

~

A week later, you head to your local grocery store to get some things for dinner with a friend.

You just grabbed a shopping cart and happened to look out the front of the shop, when you see a large pickup drive into a parking slot and Deputy Walsh get out of it. 

He’s in his civilian clothes but you recognize him instantly.

“Crap” you mutter under your breath and quickly head to the back of the shop, hoping he won't see you. You don’t really know what's going to happen if you talk to each other again, so you prefer to stay away from him for a while.

You do actually manage to stay out of Walsh’s path and when you only have some ice cream to get before being able to leave, you are mostly relaxed again. 

You’re just about to reach the cool section when an older lady cuts you off in your way over to it. She’s apologizing profusely as you have to walk backwards with your card lest you drive right into her. But as you do so, you end up walking into a cart that’s right behind you. 

You turn around, apology already on your lips, when you see who it is and promptly sigh exasperatedly and lift your eyes heavenwards. 

“Sorry” you try to keep your voice flat and not let sarcasm color your tone. 

“Should I fine you this time?” he folds his forearms over his cart handle and holds himself up with them as he leans forward and smirks at you. But it’s not a mean smile. Walsh just seems more amused than anything as he stares at you with humour in his eyes. 

You take a small breath, glad you’re not going to fight again. For now anyway.

“Can you even when you’re not on shift?” you wonder curiously as you turn your own cart around to face him fully, leaning over yours just like him. 

“If it’s really necessary, yeah” he answers honestly and you relax a bit more at his openness.

You stare at each other for a few long seconds before he grins mischievously, making you narrow your eyes.

“What?” you question suspiciously.

“I was expecting somethin’ a little more aggressive comin’ out of that mouth of yours” he drawls and tilts his head to the side as he observes you, still grinning.

You roll your eyes and lift your chin to regard him with one raised eyebrow, smiling nonetheless. 

“Keep acting like a jerk and I can change that” you reply levelly, smile turning a little biting.

Walsh laughs under his breath and rakes his eyes over you, nodding to himself.

“There we go” he chuckles in satisfaction and you shake your head at his antics, snorting lightly. 

“Good afternoon, Deputy” you choose to leave before either of you decides to take this from just a little teasing to plain mean again. So you turn your cart back around into the direction the ice cream is and start walking off.

“Yeah, ‘afternoon” you turn your head to him again when you hear his distracted sounding goodbye, only to find him looking back up from where he had obviously been staring at your ass. When his eyes lock with yours again though, he grins unapologetically and even lets his eyes travel down your body deliberately again. You can only chuckle and shake your head again, but two can play this game. So you bite your lower lip and throw him an exaggerated flirty wink before strutting away, head held high. It takes a lot of willpower not to turn around again and see his expression. 

When you’re back home later and enjoying dinner with your friend, you can’t help thinking back to how he had looked at you and have to admit to yourself that this encounter had been way more fun than the last two, even if it had been a short one.

~

Today, you’re standing in line at the Starbucks that’s just a few blocks away from your job and waiting for your coffee to be done, when you see Shane, clad in his uniform, (you'd started calling him this in your head since your last encounter) walk in and look royally pissed off as he goes to wait in the first line.

The line to the counter is pretty short so you’re not that far away from each other. This is why your eyes meet nearly instantly as he looks around himself, brows lowered in a frown. His expression doesn't change as he stares at you and you roll your eyes at his bad temper.

“What?” he barks at you just when you receive your coffee and thank the barista.

“Jee, I see Deputy Jerk is back in town” you state acidly, anger rising in you as well when you realize he wants to make you the scapegoat for his bad mood.

“I’d be careful with what you say to that Deputy” he warns darkly as he steps up to you, leaving just a few inches between you.

You suck on your front teeth as you force yourself to breathe evenly. You can see the nervous glances you're both getting from the three baristas out of the corner of your eyes and decide in that moment to be the bigger person and not engage him further, refusing to create a scene. You work in customer service too and you know what it's like to deal with the angry ones.

So you take a long and fortifying sip from your coffee before you speak.

"Whatever" your voice is flat as you give him an unimpressed look and turn to the baristas, throwing them a kind smile. "Have a nice afternoon"

You face him again with a baleful look and a curt "Deputy" before walking off and exiting the shop.

Once outside, you immediately recognize Shane's pickup in the parking lot and come to the conclusion that he either came from work or is heading there, otherwise he'd be driving his cruiser.

You stay put for a few seconds as you consider your options. 

You look at your to-go cup and realize he put you off your drink completely.

So, looking around you in search of security cameras and satisfied when you see they don't reach up to his car, you walk over to it and upend your drink all over his windshield, making sure that the syrup you asked for runs along it in nice sticky streaks and especially over the driver's side.

It's maybe immature of you but in this moment you can't give one little fuck about it and walk away viciously satisfied.

You're only one street away from your workplace when you see a pickup slow down at your level and see it's Shane who keeps driving at your pace. You glance at him, face expressionless but notice the remains of your drink dripping down the sides of his car after he obviously tried to wash it off and then look back forward as you keep walking.

"You wouldn't by any chance know what happened to my car, right?" he asks, arm on the rolled down window and face turned to you.

"Why would I?" you answer levelly, staring straight ahead. 

"Where's your drink, huh?" Shane pushes and you can't place his tone at first.

"Done with it" your answer is curt and to the point.

"Uhuh" this time you glance to the side and see he's actually smiling faintly. "Hey, listen… I'm sorry okay? I was a dick" he adds and you can tell he means it.

You stop and so does he when he notices.

You turn to face him and cross your arms under your chest.

"That's it? And now what? We're good again?" you refuse to let this slide. You're worth better than this.

Shane stares at you with surprise at your outburst but then strokes his hand over his head thoughtfully as he looks out his windshield quickly before his eyes find yours again. 

But you're not done.

"I refuse to be the victim of your  _ ridiculous _ mood swings, Walsh. I won't just smile and accept your half-assed apologies whenever you finally calm down again… So you can just  _ fuck off _ for all I care right now" 

And with that, you start walking again and take the entrance to your workplace you've finally reached. 

You don't look back to see his reaction.

~

You’re having a horrendous afternoon at work today. 

You’ve had to deal with angry and entitled customers all afternoon and right now, you’re trying not to show how deeply annoyed you are when the man in front of you keeps yelling at you for something that is completely out of your hands.

“I want a refund” he shouts into your face and you stand your ground when he steps closer to you.

“Sir, as much as I’d like to help you, we can’t make a refund on something that has been lost and especially without the receipt” you repeat calmly. This has been going on for ten minutes already and you’re getting frustrated. Other customers give you uneasy glances as they walk past you. That’s a perfect example for why you didn't start a fight with Shane the other day. You hate it when people make a spectacle out of themselves to try and get what they want by making you uncomfortable. Well, tough luck for him.

You work for a company that sells about the same stuff as a Barnes and Nobles except that you also sell all sorts of technology. You've been the manager for the children and young adult book section for a while and you've learned to deal with all kinds of people throughout the years.

“Not my fault my son lost his damn book… you’re the manager, right? So what I want from you is to get me my money back,  _ now, _ otherwise-”

You’re about to tell him exactly what you think of being threatened when someone else speaks up from behind you.

“Hey buddy, you heard the lady… no receipt, no refund”

You close your eyes in defeat when you recognize the voice and a second later, the owner of said voice comes to stand next to you.

“Fuck off, man. Ain’t none of your business” the other man steps towards Shane this time but the latter just looks at him coolly.

“It is when you harass someone like that” Shane flashes his badge, looking rather bored, and the customer pales visibly before stepping away. 

“Alright, alright” he lifts his hands in a show of peace and then simply leaves without saying anything else.

“Thanks, but I was taking care of it on my own” you tell Shane flatly as you watch the other man hurry through the small crowd. 

“I know. Still doesn't mean I was just gonna watch that asshole talk shit at you” Shane shrugs and you can see him looking at you from the side. 

“What do you want?” you sigh and finally face him, staring at him tiredly.

“I came to apologize” he answers earnestly and lowers his face to glance at you from under his raised eyebrows, as if waiting to see if you’re willing to hear him out this time.

You press your lips together as you consider him but when you see his mouth lift slowly into a playful grin, you can’t help rolling your eyes and smile back in reluctant amusement.

“Fine” you sigh like it’s a chore to accept his apology and Shane laughs once sharply at it.

“Something else I can help you with, Shane?” you start walking along the lines of books and he follows you. 

“Hm, that sounds way better than how you say  _ Walsh _ ” he imitates your angry voice and then chuckles pleasantly, making you realize you called him by his first name without meaning to.

“Did you only come here to apologize?” you ignore what he just said but Shane still grins at you before sobering a bit.

“Actually, I could need some help” he admits as he looks around himself and at the books. “Remember my partner?” 

“Oh yeah, Deputy Grimes, right?... The polite one” you tease him with a playful smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re real funny” Shane drawls and gives you a quick side eye, running one hand through his curly hair. 

You laugh under your breath as you wait for him to elaborate.

“His son’s birthday’s up next week and I wanted to find a good book for a ten year old boy?” he explains at length and the way his voice goes up at the end in a question indicates he really isn’t sure about what to get.

“Oh! Sure!” you get excited at once at the prospect of finding a good book for a kid. You decide to ignore the soft smile this earns you though. “What does he read?”

So this is how you find yourself going over different options with Shane for a good half hour. 

It’s the longest time you've spent with him and neither of you gets angry or says anything mean for the whole duration. You enjoy yourself a lot actually, laughing or rolling your eyes at Shane's comments here and there.

Once you've selected something Shane thinks the boy, Carl, might like, you walk with him to the checkout.

“Thanks for this” he lifts the book between you. “You really helped me out here”

“It’s my job, right?” you wink jovially, now in a way better mood than at the beginning of your afternoon.

Shane stares at you thoughtfully for a second, eyes going over your face but then lowers his gaze to the floor as he nods to himself.

You smile even though you’re confused by his behavior.

“Sir?” Shane jerks around when you both notice it’s his turn to pay and the cashier looks at him inquiringly.

You watch him pay silently and once he’s done and at the other side of the theft detectors, he turns back to face you again.

“See you around, Darlin’” he lifts the book again, using it to wave goodbye.

You’re too stunned by his use of a pet name for you that you stay silent and just nod vaguely in farewell.

It’s only when you hear your name being called and look to the cashier that you come back to the present.

“You’re okay?” she asks, brows furrowed in slight worry. “You’re all red”

Your eyes widen at her statement and you make a half mumbled excuse before you walk away, back to your section.

You’re amazed at the number of emotions this man has been able to inspire you in the short span of time you have known each other. Good ones and bad ones. 

And you realize right there, that you really want to see Shane again because no matter what he makes you feel, you still like it. Like him.

~

As much as you had been surprised to run into Shane so often ever since that time he stopped you for speeding, after all, you've lived in the same town for who knows how long without meeting, now you’re more surprised you haven't seen each other in over two weeks. How ironic life can be at times. When you hadn’t wanted to see him, you'd kept running into him all the time and now that you want to, nothing is happening anymore. 

So this is probably the only explanation you can give yourself for what you’re about to do. 

You’re on one of the roads just outside of town, heading back home after spending the day with a group of friends, when you meet a Cruiser of the Sheriff’s Department and recognize Shane driving it with Deputy Grimes at his side. 

The second you make it past them, you impulsively floor the gas pedal and your car lurches forward instantly. Good thing you’re alone on this side of the road as you can gain speed easily.

As you drive like this, you throw quick glances into the rear view mirror every few seconds and grin in satisfaction when you see the cruiser turn around sharply and start following you, sirens blaring and lights flashing. 

You immediately slow down as you watch it approach and park on the side of the road the same way you had last time.

You roll down your window while you watch Shane get out of the cruiser through your side mirror and approach your car with quick steps, muttering darkly to himself and frown deep in place. It’s pretty obvious he recognized your car.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you playing at?” he barks the second he’s at your window and you have to clamp your lips together to keep yourself from laughing. You know you’re acting like an idiot but you choose not to regret your spur of the moment decision and just roll with it.

“Why, hello Deputy” you lean slightly out the window with an innocent smile. “Didn’t see you there”

“Didn't-” he stops short as he stares at you, now completely bemused, before he narrows his eyes at you suspiciously. “Are you drunk?”

“No, ...but I can still  _ blow _ … into a breathalyzer if you want to make sure” you answer slowly, grinning playfully, and see Shane's nostrils flare and eyes darken.

“Get out of the car” he orders with forced calm and you oblige immediately when he steps to the side. You close the door behind you and lean against it casually as you wait for him to tell you what to do next. Your little teasing smile never leaves your lips as you observe each other.

“Just walk to the cruiser and back” Shane finally commands as his jaw works and his arms cross over his chest.

You lift off the door and walk into his space before pivoting to the side and sauntering deliberately slowly and steadily to the cruiser. 

You catch Grimes staring at you with raised eyebrows, like he’s trying to work out what's going on. Shane probably told him to stay in the car when he realized who’s the speeder. You grin brightly and give him a small happy wave with your fingers, which he returns with a confused little lift of his hand. 

You swivel to face Shane's direction once more and start walking again, not stopping until you’re in his space again. 

“Satisfied?” you pitch your voice a bit lower and give him a sweet little smile.

Shane is breathing deeply, his large chest rising and falling in a controlled way.

“You’re trying my patience here” his voice is a deep warning rasp.

“Oh? You going to fine me this time, then?” you wonder as you bite your lower lip, Shane's eyes going to your mouth before raising them to your eyes again.

“I’m giving you one last chance, Darlin’... So don’t mess it up” he takes a step away from you, his jaw working again before quickly licking his tongue over his lips and just returning to his car, shaking his head and rubbing a large palm over his head. 

You stay where you are and just watch Shane get back inside the cruiser, make a u turn and drive into the direction he had been heading in. When the car drives by you at a slow pace, you lift one hand to wiggle your fingers in goodbye. Your smirk is so large from the satisfaction of getting to him like this, that it nearly hurts your face. Grimes seems to be laughing as he catches your eye and Shane just throws you a flat look. 

Once they're out of sight, you take a few steps back until your back hits your car and you lean against it, throwing your head back as you start laughing hysterically. 

“Oh my God” you wheeze in between breaths. “I’m fucking crazy”

You can’t really believe what you just did, but it was so worth it to see his expression going from angry and confused to definitely something more. The way he had tried to keep control. You don’t know what he had been thinking but you’re positive he hadn’t just been talking about fining you when he’d said you were trying his patience. 

You cackle gleefully and finally get back into your car. 

You’d had a great day but you’re in an even better mood when you get back home.

~

What the hell is up with people lately? 

You’ve had to deal with mean or verbally aggressive customers since day one. That’s just how things are when you work in customer service. It’s not fun in any way, even if you are one hundred percent right in what you’re telling them. People are getting more and more entitled and expect you to grovel in front of them for no valid reason. 

But this is something you are aware of, it’s part of your job.

The people that work with you in your section know they can count on you if there is any problem. 

Today though, this particular situation had been a first, even for you.

The day had been hectic, people milling around the whole place and you had been busy looking over the shelves and taking care of logistics here and there. 

You had also already been called once to help out with an unhappy customer but that had gone fine in the end. Customer satisfied, mission accomplished.

An hour later though, as you had been going over a recent restocking of one of the more popular YA books in one of the storage rooms, one of the three girls working with you in your section had come to find you, looking worried and agitated. She nervously started exclaiming about one of your colleagues being in trouble with a guy who had been harassing her for over twenty minutes over an alleged book order he’d placed. She'd told you she believed he might seriously get violent and hoped you might be able to save the situation.

So you’d hurried across the store in record time, telling your colleague to go get security just in case and got to your section just in time to see the colleague in question being pushed back by a huge guy in a suit.

You’d arrived yelling at him to get his hands off of her and asked to know exactly what was going on. 

Poor thing had been close to tears as she’d tried to explain what happened but the man wasn't having it at all and started yelling his part of the story and advancing on her threateningly. She’d cowered as he lifted his hand, ready to strike, but in your fury at seeing someone dare to try and hit her over something as ridiculous as a book order, you’d beat him to it and punched him right on the nose. 

It had hurt like hell, but the guy had taken a step back in shock and pain at least. Then though, he’d roared in outrage and had been about to round on you, when two men from security appeared and overpowered him easily. They'd pulled him away from the excited crowd that had gathered around you, to bring him to the general manager.

So this is why you are presently sitting with your colleague in one of the offices upstairs and waiting for the police to arrive and get the guy. 

Your boss had called the sheriff’s station immediately and told the two of you to wait so you could give them your statement. 

One of the other higher-ups had gotten you something for your smarting hand, so now you have an ice filled towel resting on it.

Victoria, your poor colleague, sits in shock next to you, now dry tear tracks running down her young face. You've been holding her hand with your good one while waiting in utter silence. 

A few minutes later, you finally hear some loud voices coming from outside the office and then three men and one woman in police uniforms step inside.

Your eyes widen when you instantly notice Shane hurrying in, closely followed by Deputy Grimes. 

“I’ll take care of her” Shane is by your side in a second as he addresses the two deputies you don’t know.

The woman shrugs and approaches Victoria with a kind smile while the other man goes into the office where the angry customer is sitting in, the two guys from security still with him as well as your boss.

Victoria is led out into another room by the female deputy, so that only you, Shane and Grimes remain in the current one. 

“Thank God, you’re okay” 

To your surprise, it’s Grimes who says this and your eyes snap to him as you blink rapidly, startled.

“Murray and Harrow were already on it, but when Shane heard where the call was coming from, we apparently had to come too” Grimes smirks as he glances at his partner and you do the same.

“Thanks for that, Rick, real helpful here, man” Shane grouses unhappily and shakes his head at his partner’s clearly unwanted revelation.

“Oh no, I want her to know  _ why _ we had to come when our shift was ending and two deputies would have been enough to deal with this…  _ Especially _ when we weren't even sure that she’s concerned” Grimes folds his arms and lifts his brows pointedly, amused by his partner’s obvious embarrassment and then slides his gaze to you. “Good thing, the guy didn't hurt you, otherwise we’d be having a real problem here” he confides with a wink and Shane throws his arms in the air, swearing up a storm under his breath. 

“Is that right?” you inquire with a smug smile while you cross one leg over the other knee and lean against the backrest of the chair, eyeing Shane intently. 

“See, now she’s never gonna let me live that shit down” Shane points at you vehemently and levels Grimes with a flat look. 

“I’m not” you confirm cheerfully and nod your head a few times as you glance over to Grimes.

But Grimes just chuckles lowly and is about to add something to all this, when Shane grabs him by one elbow and pulls him away to start an aggressively whispered argument with him. You watch them, wildly entertained by their stand off of sorts. At some point, Grimes says something that is obviously supposed to placate Shane, but the latter just huffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance. Grimes laughs again and then tells both of you that he’s going to help Murray with the customer. 

“So you’re doing over time?” you watch Shane make his way back to you and smile brightly.

“What the fuck happened?” Shane ignores your question in favor of asking his own as he sits down next to you and stares at your ice covered hand.

You lower your eyes to your hand as well and shrug, like it’s no big deal. 

“The guy wanted to get handsy with my colleague, so I socked him in the face” your voice is matter of fact. 

You remove the ice filled towel and contemplate your hand, but you see Shane reach across you to take it gently into both of his. You swivel your body slightly towards him so you can let him put your hand on his lap and let him inspect it. 

“With the state of your hand, I guess the guy’s gonna have a nice shiner” Shane's lips are actually lifted in a small impressed smile and you can’t help the swell of pride that fills you as you observe him while he checks your hand from all sides. 

“Don’t know about that… the guy’s huge… I’m still wondering if he felt more surprise than pain when I hit him” you admit resentfully. “I’m sure I hurt myself more than I hurt him”

“Hurts a lot?” he finally lifts his eyes to yours again and you smile warmly at his inquiring gaze. 

“Why? You gonna kiss it better if I say yes?” you bite your lower lip as your voice takes on a flirty tone.

Shane's eyes go from your eyes to your lips, where they stay for a few seconds, before he lifts them again. Then he swipes his tongue over his lips in a thoughtful manner and looks to the side as he nods his head to himself several times before his eyes go back to yours, gaze penetrating and intense.

He slowly lifts your hand to his face then and actually kisses you right over where your hand is slightly starting to bruise around the knuckles. His lips just graze your skin but still infuse heat into it with his hot breath.

“You really should be more careful with what you’re sayin’, Darlin’” he speaks close to your skin still, staring at you from under his brows. His voice is low and deceptively calm as he warns you once more, just like last time. “You don’t know what people could read into them”

“Trust me, I know my way around words” you make a large hand gesture with your other hand to encompass your whole workplace and profession. “And I always mean exactly what I say” you deliberately lean into his space as you say the last part in a low voice to strengthen your words.

Shane's eyes slide to your mouth once more and in that moment you feel the incredible urge to just close that little distance that separates you from him and just kiss.

Shane’s dark eyes seem to impart the same thing but just as he’s about to say something else, the door to your boss’ office opens and Deputy Grimes, followed by the other male deputy and the handcuffed customer walk out of it. Your boss and the two security men are close on their heels as they all go to leave the building. Grimes is the only one who stays behind. 

Shane drops your hand carefully on your own lap and stands to join him. 

“Took her statement, yet?” you hear Grimes ask and when Shane answers negatively, he smirks and shakes his head.

“Fuck you, man” Shane mumbles crossly as both men walk back to you and you put the cold towel back on your tender hand.

You end up giving your statement to both of them, explaining again what happened with Grimes writing it all down.

When you’re done, you breathe a sigh of relief and sink against the chair.

“You know what? I’m just gonna tell you that we're working on the day shift the next two days. You know, just in case you can’t go a few days without the police having to show up for whatever reason again” Shane snarks lightly, earning himself a sarcastic laugh from you and a sharp loud one from Grimes who apparently agrees with him. No wonder they're partners. They're both jerks.

Still laughing, both men rise to their feet and all three of you exit the office space to head down stairs again.

You notice Victoria is waiting for you at the doors leading back to the store and you hurry back to her with a reassuring smile. 

“Have a good evenin’, ladies” Grimes greets both of you, so you turn to see him nod and walk off to the exit.

Shane watches you for a second, face unreadable in that moment.

“G’night” he inclines his head towards Victoria, who smiles shyly and returns the words. “See you around, beautiful” he winks and gives you a half smile, before turning and following his partner.

You watch him leave silently.

“Beautiful?” Victoria questions, tone very curious and gleeful. Seems like she got over what happened. Good.

Still. You side eye her and open the doors to the store. 

“Shut up” you mumble, but you’re grinning anyway.

~

Two days later, you’re walking up and down your flat, mind going a mile a minute as you consider what you want to do.

You look over to the clock on your oven as you pass your kitchen. It’s close to eight at night. He should still be there, right? He said he would be working.

It’s a crazy idea. But you really want to see where you can take this. How long you can play that game before he finally snaps. 

You really like pushing his buttons and teasing him to no end. 

Yet all he’s done so far is warn you and warn you. Again and again. 

You know this could go wrong. But you can just play it cool and act innocent if things don’t go like you want. 

Deciding not to stall anymore, you grab your phone and press a button. The music that until now had been playing at a nice low volume, grows louder and louder. The volume is not unreasonably loud, but just enough so that you know that at least one person is going to get annoyed by it.

You then go to sit on your couch, clad in pretty much the same type of clothes you had been wearing the last time he had come. Except you had chosen the nicest and tightest pair of boy shorts and a simple top you know makes you look good. 

Now you just have to wait for Mr. Alden to hopefully do the rest.

Sure enough, about a minute later, you hear some knocking coming from under your floor. You only smirk and lean against the couch cushion with a book, ignoring it completely. This is how Mr. Alden used to tell you ‘you’re making too much noise’ after you’d stopped opening the door for him whenever he wanted to complain. Until he called the police on you that is.

As time slowly goes by and you’ve read the same paragraphe for the umpteenth time, never really grasping what it’s actually about, you finally give it up and put the book on your coffee table. 

You take your phone instead to check the time. It’s been half an hour since you’d increased the volume and Mr. Alden had never stopped at just knocking once. 

Huffing, you’re about to just give up and lower the volume again, when there’s a knock at your door. 

You snap your head to it, heart beating like crazy. 

If it’s Mr. Alden, you’re going to be extremely-

“King County sheriff’s department… open your goddamn door, girl, before I kick it in” Shane’s voice booms through the door, tone clearly pissed off.

You explode into peels of laughter and get up from your couch, slowly making your way to the door. You take your phone with you and lower the music the slightest bit so you can focus a bit more on the situation lying ahead. 

When you finally open the door, you find Shane, still in his uniform, waiting for you with one arm lifted to hold himself up against the wall next to your door, his eyes flashing and nostrils flaring dangerously.

Deputy Grimes’ absence doesn’t go unnoticed in the least. 

"Why, good evening Deputy Walsh... No partner today?" you wonder lightly as you lean one hip against the door jam in a casual stance. 

You'd pretty much believed that if things worked out the way you wanted, Shane would come alone. Seems you'd been right.

"Shifts over" he states roughly.

"Is that right? So you're doing some more over time? How very selfless of you" your voice is deceitfully sweet. 

"Your neighbor's not happy" he lets you know, ignoring your words but still clearly affected if you are to judge by his accelerated breathing and the dark eyes that keep going over your body.

"Really? Have I been bad, deputy?" your tone is full-on playful now. 

"Could you  _ please  _ lower the volume" he's trying to be oh so very calm and you grin impishly. That really won’t do. How much further do you have to push him until he snaps? 

"What if I don't?" you goad with a broad smile.

“Careful beautiful, you don’t know what you're playing at”

“Is that so? What are you going to do if I don’t obey, Deputy? Are you gonna  _ punish  _ me?”

He's through your door and on you in a fraction of a second. He kicks the door shut and slams you against it before kissing you nearly brutally, one hand against your throat and the other at your hip, gripping you hard.

You’re barely able to make a noise as his lips descend on yours and his tongue pushes into your mouth insistently, forcing its way inside and wringing exhilarated moans from you.

“Cut off the  _ fuckin’  _ music” he commands fiercely against your lips and you obey instantly, blindly pressing the volume buttons on your phone you’re still holding, until the sound stops completely and you let it clatter to the ground. It has a protective case and you’re going to see if it was worth the purchase later. Put right now, you can’t give one little damn about it as you push forward against Shane to reciprocate the kiss and throw your arms around his waist.

But Shane slams you back against the door, not letting you get the upper hand for even one second. So the only thing you can really do is grin into the hard kiss, elated to have finally been able to wear him down. 

“Oh you think that’s fun, huh” Shane apparently felt your smile because he tilts your head up and to one side with one of his large hands and slides his lips to your jaw so he can start nipping and biting at it in reprimand. “You’re a goddamn fuckin’ tease, pretty girl... Always doing shit when we weren’t alone” you can only gasp and groan as every few words are punctuated by another vicious nip to your skin. “And you fucking knew it…enjoyed riling me up like this” he growls next to your ear.

The hand that isn’t currently holding your face the way he wants it, has gone down your shorts and is grabbing your ass firmly, pushing you forward into his own hips, making you feel how incredibly hard he already is as he grinds into you forcefully.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck” you mewl as you try to writhe against him, but his hold on you is too strong, forcing you to just take his delicious assault on you.

“ _ Oh fuck _ is right, Darlin’... gonna make you pay for all the fuckin’ teasing… gonna make you scream so hard your neighbor’s gonna have to file in another complaint against your sweet ass” he punctuates this comment with sharp slap to the side of your ass, making you cry out in pleasant surprise at the sting.

You finally manage to get your hands between your bodies and get your fingers on his belt buckle.

Shane backs his face away from you when he notices and looks down at what you’re doing. 

He lifts his eyes to yours again then, a calculating smirk on his face.

“That what you want, Darlin’?” he lowers his hands to where yours are already working diligently and helps you get the belt and flies fully open. His erection strains against his boxer shorts, the sight making you bite your lower lip hard.

When you hear Shane’s low chuckle, your eyes go to his again, only to find him staring at you with a hungry smirk. He lifts one large palm to your face again and tugs your bitten lip from between your teeth and swipes his thumb over it, pulling it down a bit more.

“Wanna get those beautiful lips around my dick, huh?” he exhales sharply when the only answer you give him is to lick quickly over the pad of his thumb and then catch the digit between your lips to suck on it teasingly.

You let go of his thumb and wiggle a bit to indicate your intentions, so Shane gives you a little more space as you let yourself slide down the length of your door and to your knees. 

You rest there, waiting for Shane and gaze up at him expectantly from behind your lashes. 

“Fuck, that’s a good look on you, Gorgeous… been dreaming about you like this… on your knees for me” Shane rambles admiringly and reaches inside his boxers to pull himself out for you.

Your eyes zero in on him, your tongue licking over your lips to wetten them. 

Shane is gripping his cock in a loose fist and you’re about to lean in to get your first taste, when he stops you.

“Want you naked first, Darlin’” you stare up at him and find him leaning over you, his other hand braced against the door behind you as he lets his heated eyes travel over your form. 

You smile seductively and move quickly to strip off your clothes in a short few seconds.

“There we go... You’re being real good for me” he praises appreciatively and his voice is so beautifully deep and rough that you have to take a deep breath and clamp your thighs together to alleviate the throbbing between your legs, the praise making a thrum of desire run through you. 

On impulse, you put your hands behind your back and earn yourself an aroused groan from the man above you. Then you lean your body slightly forward and Shane finally moves as well and guides himself to your waiting mouth. 

You lick over the head a few times, before letting him in all the way and sucking him in eagerly, earning a satisfied groan from him.

Soon enough, Shane starts building up a shallow rhythm as he slowly pushes in between your parted lips. 

Once he knows you’re going to take him all the way, he lets go of his erection and wraps his fingers under your chin, his thumb stroking over one side of your jaw while he thrusts in and out. 

You close your eyes and hum in pleasure, heat pooling deep in your core and then tilt your head so you can take him deeper. 

Shane groans and speeds up. You feel the fingers around your chin leave your face, so you open your heavy lids slightly to gaze up at him. 

Your moan is long and high as you observe him while he takes his pleasure from your mouth. He has both arms braced against the door now, his head hanging low between his shoulders as his lust filled eyes follow your every move and reaction.

“Doing so well for me with that gorgeous mouth… Can see how much you love this... Got a big mouth on ya, but you love being on your knees for me, right Darlin’?” 

Your hands, still behind your back, grab each of your wrists hard as you gasp around his beautiful cock and mewl in utter agreement, expression glassy in your abandon. 

“Shit!” he growls and one of his hands lowers to your hair to tangle in it and pull you off of him.

You’re about to complain sulkily but Shane makes you raise yourself a bit higher on your knees with his fingers in your hair and ducks his head to kiss you fiercely, effectively shutting you up. 

“Up you go” he rasps against your lips and tugs you upwards with him. “Keep your hands where they are” he commands, lips at your ear now that you’re standing again. 

You can only comply as he grabs you by your joined hands and pushes you towards your couch. 

He keeps going until your shins hit the cushions and Shane shoves you face first down the length of it, making you gasp at the impact and whine impatiently.

“Knees on the couch and head down” he orders gruffly, one hand wrapped around both your wrists to press you down more into the position he wants you in.

Once he’s satisfied, he releases your wrists but applies pressure once against them to indicate wordlessly that you are to keep them like this. You feel him stroke his hands down your body, going from your shoulders to your ass and down your thighs a few times, making you quiver in delight. 

The stinging slap your receive to one ass cheek shouldn't have come as a surprise after all that has happened between you two, but it still startles a sharp cry out of you.

“Be thankful I’m not gonna work your ass over with my hand today… trust me, it’s not for lack of wanting” and he slaps your other cheek to get the point across, the hit stinging just as much as the other one, but you had expected this one so you only grunt. “But I want to be inside you way too much, pretty girl” 

You rest your face on one cheek and nod against the cushion under it. 

“Please” you beg fervently.

You hear Shane release a strangled groan “Gonna give you a reason to beg, Darlin’” and then some rustling, followed by Shane adjusting his stance behind you and then, he’s sliding into you with a hard and fast forward thrust. 

You cry out at the wonderful feeling of intense fullness and squeeze your eyes shut when Shane grips your wrists again with one hand and your hip with the other. 

Shane fucks you with total abandon, this position perfect for the deepest and hardest thrusts possible. Each one takes your breath away, leaving you gasping and moaning deliriously. It doesn’t matter if your arms are beginning to cramp from keeping them in this straining position for so long. You welcome the burn with relish as it is so much in counterpoint with the addicting pleasure Shane’s powerful thrusts give you. 

“You feel fucking amazing, Darlin’... so sweet and tight around me…” Shane rambles, sounding entranced by what he’s doing and seeing. “Imagined you just like this that day you played your little speeding game… Acting all innocent and looking so goddamn sexy and smug... Wanted to throw you into your car and fuck that little smirk right off your face” he gives a particular hard thrust, earning a blissed out shout from you. 

“Next time” you gasp out brokenly.

“Next time?” Shane questions dangerously. “Guess I’m not doing a good enough job here”

With that, Shane lowers himself over your back and pulls the hand that had been holding your hip all along, up and around your throat, squeezing lightly but definitely implying more. Oh, how you had dreamed about his hands on you like this. He presses even more on your joined hands to stabilize his new position and then snaps his hips faster and faster. You hadn’t thought it possible but he’s going even deeper and you actually scream at the intensity of the pleasure running through you from it. Shane doesn’t let up for even a second. His movements are so powerful that the slapping sounds of skin on skin are loud in your ears. He takes you like this until you can only come screaming under him, legs quivering from taking Shane’s and your weight like this for so long. Your inner walls spasm around him and make him growl and pick up even more speed. He comes just as your orgasm starts to ebb slightly, groaning deeply and biting down on one of your shoulders, resulting in a small gasp from you. 

Shane lets go of your hands and throat quickly afterwards, taking his own weight with his hands next to your shoulders. You let your arms fall to your sides, hands resting next to your face gratefully and groan at the soreness in your shoulders. But it’s a sore you can definitely get behind.

Shane rests his forehead between your shoulder blades and breathes deeply against it, raising goosebumps over your whole back and neck. 

“Come here” he guides you gently so that you end up lying between the couch cushions and his body. His arm that lies against the couch reaches under your head and around your shoulders while yours rests between your chests. 

You stare at each other calmly and you realize with amusement as you fiddle with his shirt buttons, that Shane never even got out of his uniform. But he looks completely relaxed, hair somewhat disheveled and damp, curling even more at his temples and neck. 

“Do you often make those kinds of house calls, Deputy?” you joke lightly as you laugh under your breath. 

“Only when the girl’s hot” Shane answers without missing a beat and this time you burst out into loud happy laughter. You lower your head to his shoulder as your body shakes from it. 

When your laughter becomes slowly a large grin, you lift your head to find his eyes again. Shane observes you with an affectionate smile and lifts his free hand to card it slowly through your hair and down your neck. 

“I’m glad you came” you admit softly and Shane brings his hand to your face to run his thumb over your cheekbone. 

For all the anger and aggressiveness he has demonstrated over the weeks, he’s also incredibly gentle when he wants to. 

“Gotta say, you’re one stubborn and cocky girl… the shit you pulled” Shane’s tone is between impressed and incredulous.

You snort and shrug unapologetically. 

“Got you here, right?” 

“Sure did” Shane agrees easily and leans in to kiss you languidly, fingers back in your hair. 

Then you see him cock his head, like he’s listening to something. 

“What?” you ask curiously.

“Wonder if we scared your neighbor away”

You break out into renewed peels of laughter with Shane grinning in satisfaction in front of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
